


Kissing in the Rain

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros





	Kissing in the Rain

The cool drops of water fall on the boys faces, soaking their clothes and drenching their hair. 

"Mmm I love the rain," Ian says excitedly "It’s so… romantic sometimes."

"Yeah you would think that with the amount of rom-com movies you’ve seen."

"You don’t think the rain is romantic?" Ian says jokingly as he grabs MIckey’s faces and kisses him passionately on the mouth, his hands smoothing over Mickey’s wet face and MIckey grabs him back deepening the kiss. 

They break apart and Ian stares at MIckey smiling as MIckey admits “Okay…I guess it is kind of…romantic,” he tells a now laughing Ian.


End file.
